Bittersweet
by Beardere
Summary: Kagome's adventures in the Feudal era had come to an end. she had been trapped in the past after Naraku killed her friends during the final. deciding not to make a wish she lived with Sesshomaru until her time came. Sesshomaru joined the Justice League to fulfil a promise made to Rin and sends Kagome to join the Young justice. KaldurXKagome pairings may change.
1. Bittersweet

I don't know much about Justice League or anything but I watched and finished season 1 and 2 of young justice. So I think I qualify. Takes place after the defeat of the robot that Meg mistaken for Red Tornado.

* * *

 _Kagome_

This part is boring but necessary. After this paragraph more interesting stuff will happen.

She was _not_ happy. After the final battle Sesshomaru had joined the Justice League to fulfil a promise to Rin. And he had dragged Kagome along with him. Kagome was wearing a large cloak that covered everything but her face which was covered by a mask. Underneath her mask was Sango's gas mask. Underneath the cloak was a demon slayer outfit with black guards. She had a silver charm bracelet, each charm had the power to expand into the original weapon. Kagome was standing in front of five teenagers around her age. Well the looked around her age. Kagome was five hundred and fourteen.

"This is Perfect Killer's student (according to sesshomaru mean perfect kill or something similar in japanese). He will be joining your team." said Sesshomaru. This was something Kagome did not like. She was done with saving the world and done with all the death and blood.

"Hi, i'm Wally." said a redheaded boy he zipped up to her. "Mind showing me what's underneath that mask?"

"No." replied Kagome.

"Sorry guys I tried."

"Nice to meet you i'm Dick." said a boy with sunglasses.

"Welcome to the team i'm Kaldur." said a tall boy with blondish white hair.(Aqualad)

"We don't need anyone else." a tall and broad boy said. He looked like Superman but a younger version and he didn't seem happy.

That was the opening Kagome wanted. She didn't want to save the world again, or make new friends. She was happy with her life. "Well I guess that's my cue to leave." said Kagome. She started to walked to the exit until she felt a iron grip on her shoulder. She looked up to see her Sensei glaring down at her.

"You _will_ stay here and you _will_ join the team." Sesshomaru said firmly. "This is not only for the earth's benefit but yours.". The final battle had ended, but at a high cost. The ones of her friends(Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They left Shippo behind so he was safe.). They had finally gotten the Shikon and Kagome decided not to make a wish.

"Fine. So where do I go?" she asked.

"They will show you to your quarters." and with that Sesshomaru left.

"Where Megan?" asked Wally. "She must be glad to have another girl in the Cave."

"The Cave? Is that what this place is called?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, this place used to be the Justice League's hide out but it's was later discovered." explained Robin.

"So where will I stay?" asked Kagome.

"Oh here i'll show you." replied Wally.

"While you're at it's can you show him around? I'll go try to find Megan." said Robin. After a tour around the Cave he led her to her room.

"And this is the living quarters." said Wally. "After you get unpacked come to the kitchen. Dick just told me that Meg got back". Kagome nodded and Wally zipped away.

She went into her room and locked the door behind her. Kagome took out her clothes from underneath her cloak and packed them into drawers and shelfs in the room. There was a simple bed, nightstand, shelf, drawer, lamp, closet, and desk in her room. Then she placed some pictures of her friends in the nightstand next to her bed. It's wa nice to have all that weight off her shoulders. It's wasn't like everything was super heavy, it's was just getting annoying with all the items pressing against her body. Kagome laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This room will need a makeover. She made a mental note to go to the department store and buy some decorations. She walked out the door and made her way to the kitchen seeing a green girl talking with some of the comrads.

"Hi i'm Megan." she said once she flew over. "What's your name?"

"Shikon."

"No, no , silly. I meant your real name, not superhero." she said.

"Kagome." she mumbled.

" What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you sorry."

"Kagome.' she said still mumbling but a bit louder this time.

"Sorry, i still can't hear you." she said creeping up closer.

"He said Kagome Megan." said Superboy he could hear her discomfort for he had super hearing.

"Oh that such a nice name!" Meg excaimed. "Where do you come from?!" she asked. Megan wa starting to sound like a ignorant tourist unaware of Kagome discomfort. Everyone else could see now Kagome was squirming but she didn't blame Meg. she was new to earth after all.

"Meg I think thats enough. You making him uncomfortable." said Kaldur. Kagome silently thanked him.

"Why don't you take your cloak off, it's hot in here. Plus we're all friends there nothing to worry about." said Wally as he sat in a chair.

"If you insist." Kagome unclasped her cloak and let it's drop to the floor. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ummm Kagome?"asked Robin.

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes."

"What?!" all this time they thought she was a boy. KAgome could just scoff at this incompetence.

"Yasss another girl!" Megan cheered.

"Now I want to see your face even more." said Wally. Everyone just rolled their eyes at his statement.

"Could you pleeeeseeee show us your face." begged Megan.

"Megan, we are superheroes. We all have our secret identities. If she doesn't want to share she doesn't have to." said Kaldur.

"Oh i'm so sorry. Hello Megan! Earth is different." said the martian girl gently hitting her head.

"No it's fine. It's not like I _have_ a life other than this one." said Kagome emphasizing 'have'. Kagome took her first mask off and revealed her eyes.

"Holy shit she has another mask on!" yelped Wally. Kagome just rolled her eyes and untied the ribbon attached to the gas mask.

"Oh wow." said Robin unaware that he just said what everyone was thinking.

"Heyy gorgeous. How you doing?"

"..."

"Ok never mind."

Looks like things will change for our time traveling Miko.

* * *

I might or might not continue this series.


	2. Adjusting

Dick or Richard isn't Robins real name. It's just what he calls himself. If you don't know this almost every asian family own a rice cooker. All it does is cook rice, because we eat rice almost everyday. If you want to see how it works google it.

* * *

 _Kagome_

Her room was white. Bed, bathroom, ,desk(not really),and everything. Even the floor. Kagome had some cans of paint in her hands and was ready to add some color into her room. She moved everything out of her room and into the lounge.

"Wow, what are you doing?" asked Dick as he watched her carry her bed with ease.

"Remodeling." Kagome said letting the bed fall on the floor with a large 'thump'. She walked back to her room and painted to walls with every color she purchased. Then she went on to the floors. Kagome dug them up and replaced them with wooden boards and put a rug over them once the paint dried. Then she started to move the furniture back into her room. By then everyone was curious and they watched with interest as she moved the last piece of furniture. Kagome had made her own bathroom in her room. She couldn't stand having to share bathing areas with others. It's had been fine with her friend Sango but not with people she had just met.

"Hey Kagome!" M'gann said with her usual cheerfulness. Kagome just past by her deflating M'gann's mood. "So, how are you today?"

"Good."

"Well my days going great. Earth is so interesting and pretty. Did you know that the ocean covers most of the earth?"M'gann said jumping up and down.

"Yes, I live here." Kagome replied with her usual monotone voice.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann said gently hitting her head with her palm. "I know what we can do. Since you have just gotten here you don't know about my ship. Let's go ride it's together."

"Why are you socializing with me?"

"Huh?" M'gann asked with confusion.

"I do not wish to make friends of any sorts or wish to be with others. I understand that you are trying to be 'nice, so forgive me. I will not be joining you." Kagome said quickly bowing and turned to leave. She felt the martian try to communicate with her through telepathy. Kagome's mind barriers immediately shielding herself from the foreign touch. Sesshomaru had put her through hell training her mind and body to the max.

"I-I don't understand. Why can't I get through?" the rest of the team had just walked in looking at the martians confused face.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?"Wally asked. "Especially you beautiful." Wally said winking.

"I advise you stop before I ram your head into the wall."

"Whoa." he said putting his hands up as to shield himself from her. "No need to get brutal. Just talking, just talking."

"Wally I think that enough." Dick interrupted."You don't want her to get mad."

"It's is unlikely to see you together. What is the matter M'gann?" Kaldur asked.

"I can't seem to talk to her telepathically." she replied. "Why is that?" she asked looking up at Kagome.

"My mind barriers forbid anyone access into my mind without my consent. They also seem to act on their own."

"Can you allow M'gann to set up a link. Just to communicate within the group?" Kaldur asked. "It can prove as useful for the team."

"No. I do not wish to allow her into my mind. So I ask you to stop and leave me to myself."Kagome replied and left. She felt bad hurting the marian but Kagome did not want to harm herself. She went into her newly furnished room and laid on her bed. Letting sleep consume her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Inuyasha nooo!" yelled Kagome as she watched Naraku plunge his tentacles into his heart. Sango and Miroku and passed on protecting each other from Naraku's tentacles._

" _K-K-Kagome." Inuyasha managed to cough out._

" _Stay still. Let me heal you." Kagome said mending a bit of the wound. Kaede and taught Kagome the basic Miko skills she needed to know. But she felt so useless. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha new how to fight. And they did it well. All Kagome could do was sit back and watch Inuyasha do all the work. She had tried to help but it just made their job harder. Sho she started to take lessons from Kaede, but they didn't seem enough. She even had Sesshomaru help her. He had joined the band of misfits not to long ago. Rin and Jaken were hidden safely away._

" _It's no use. Im dead anyways save you energy for Naraku."_

" _No no! Don't say that!"_

" _Bye Kags." he managed to say. It was only a whisper very soft and fragile._

" _No! No! Noooo!" Kagome screamed she channeled her spiritual energy into him until she felt drained. "Don leave me." she choked out. Kagome held his body close crying in his clothes. She let out a large huge wail._

" _Kukukuku!" Naraku laughed. Watching the Miko cry is what boosted his day. And with the hayou dead, there was nothing that could stop him from conquering the world._

" _You… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled raising her bow._

" _Kukukukukuku. Try to get me little Miko." Kagome climbed onto Kirara and flew at him with Sesshomaru. She could see the black jewel in him and aimed for it._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Kagome woke up in cold sweat. She looked at her drenched hands and decided to go for a walk. It was pitch black the only source of light wa the moon. Had she really been asleep for that long? She dressed herself in her usual clothing and went off for a walk. Looking at the lushs trees and climbed in one. She looked at the bright moon letting her mind wander to her friends. The thought pierced her heart. Kagome gripped the jewel so hard until her felt it about to break. She had almost gone insane for the few hundred years. Everything was changing it made her feel loopy. Kagome let a laugh bubbled from her chest and let it out. An insane cackling one. Bu it quickly changed to sobs. Her new teammates reminded her of her friends.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. Kagome hopped into bed and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kagome was fixing herself some breakfast beating some eggs. And poured them onto a frying pan. She let them sizzle as she scoped some rice into her rice bowl checking the eggs once in awhile. Once she saw that the eggs were ready she placed them on her rice and closed the rice cooker. She finished her the food quickly and went to the workout room. She ran on the treadmill for hours until she got bored. Kagome took a towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead. While she was walking to the kitchen she saw some wet footprints heading the same way. When she go to the kitchen she saw Kaldur dripping wet with a towel slung around his neck.

"Hello Kagome."

"Kaldur, could you please properly dry yourself?"

"Oh yes, of course Kagome."

"Thank you." Kagome grabbed some chips and headed for her room. While she was heading there she heard some screams from M'gann.

* * *

Ooooo a cliff hanger.


End file.
